The Damned
by Lucky Cabin Thirteen
Summary: A new take on the Dark Percy. Thanks to all who have read so far.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Jackson, a son of Hades, and a mortal named Sally Jackson, was born in the year 1977. He had two siblings that were unknown to him, and a mother who put him up for adoption a while ago. He was in an orphanage when a lady in a business suit came in and looked directly at him. She then smiled and looked at the owner before talking with the old man. Eventually their conversation ended and she smiled once more before picking up the small boy of six years. Once they had left the building she looked down at him and only said one thing, "Hello Percy, I am taking you to your new home." Then Percy watched as the lady grew wings and flew them far away.

Timebreak - 30 years

Percy, who was still the young boy of four, looked around his room before watching as the door opened, and in came the lady from so long ago, "Wing lady!" He said with a smile before running up and hugging her. She simply looked shocked and froze for a second before softly patting his back and allowing him to hug her. "Yes Percy, now please let me go so I can talk to you." She asked him before smiling softly. She then pushed him off gently and sat on the bed before her expression saddened. "Alright Perseus, this is a serious visit, not like my others." She said and he looked at her with a worried look.

"Perseus, you know how I have been teaching you about the Greek Gods and Goddesses?" She asked and got a simple nod in return, "Well your father is Hades, the God of the Underworld, dead, and riches." She stated to which Percy looked shocked but over all he took it well. He just nodded for her to continue talking. "Well before you were born, your father, and ucles, swore an oath to never have kids again, well your father broke it first, second was Posiedon, and finally Zeus." She said before continuing, "So in order for you to not get killed immediately by Zeus or Posiedon, we have decided that Thanatus, or Thanatos, will be your father. He will adopt you so that your powers of the dead, and darkness, make since. Is that alright Perseus?" Percy looked at the woman, and suddenly fainted from all the information.

About an hour later the little boy woke up and sighed, "Wing lady? Is that true?" He asked before watching her as she nodded. He then gasped and nodded, "It is okay then.." He said, not really sure how he would learn his powers, but he just shook the idea out of his head. Percy then watched as the wing lady, or Tisiphone, picked him up and carried him out of the Casino. He watched as she flew him far away, to a new home.


	2. AN Real World

**AN: Currently have no idea if any of you enjoy this, but hey, why not give a second chapter a shot?** **Also! Should I add Annabeth into camp? Not sure myself so need some input!** **ALSO someone pm me, I need a beta to help me out. I still make my mistakes and plot holes.**

**Chapter Two: Real ****World**

* * *

Percy sighed as he was dropped of in the woods. The wing lady smiled and looked at the young boy. "Alright Perseus, all you have to do now is walk straight ahead and you will be at a camp for people like you. Look for the centaur and tell him Tisiphone sent you, then wait. Death will claim you and you will be a part of the group." She said then left, leaving the boy on his own. Percy walked straight like he was told and eventually came across a large tree. He just walked by it, not paying it any mind, and immediately felt safer.

After walking around he came across a large building. As he was walking, a few campers passed him, but paid him no mind. He went up the stairs and saw two people playing a card game. He coughed lightly to get their attention. The man in the wheelchair turned and saw him, "Ah hello! You must be new here." He said, while the other man just looked upset then suddenly shrugged and seemed careless, "Chiron, can we finish this game first?" The careless man asked. Chiron nodded and looked at Percy, "One second please." He said and quickly won the game. Chiron then looked back at Percy and stood up, getting out of the chair. This caused him to reveal his centaur form and Perseus was shocked. "Chiron, Tisiphone sent me to see you?" He said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Chiron nodded and sighed, "So a son of the Underworld. I hope it is not Hades, that would cause a rather large rift between him and Zeus. Well, larger than the distance from the Underworld to Olympus." He said before adding a small joke, allowing a smile to form on both his and Percy's face. Percy just waited, after a couple of seconds of silence, a sword and inverted torch appeared over the young boy's head.

Chiron took a step back and looked shocked, never before had he seen a demigod of Death. He nodded and smiled softly, "Well looks like your father has claimed you." He said and looked at the careless man who just shrugged. Percy nodded and suddenly widened his eyes, "I never told you my name.. My name is Perseus Jackson. Please call me Percy." He said then quickly recieved a nod from Chiron, "Welcome Percy Jackson, son of Thanatos."

**TIME BREAK - 1 hour**

**Percy POV**

* * *

I sat on my bed in the Hermes cabin and sighed as I saw everyone kind of cowering from me. I frowned before standing up and walking out. "Tisiphone said I would be part of the group.. Why do I feel like an outcast?" I ask myself before shaking my head and wondering around. I eventually found the training area that had targets for archers and dummies for melee weapons. I grabbed two grey colored daggers and was about to train when Chiron stopped me. "Ah yes, Stygian Iron. I had no doubt that you would pick that metal. That is why I laid out the daggers, a sword, and even a spear of that kind. So you seem to want to be up close and personal, show me what you have got Perseus." Chiron told me and a small nod is the answer he recieved.

I quickly began to attack the hay dummies, not knowing exactly whst I was doing, but letting my instincts take over. I watched, almost like I was a different person as my body seemed to destroy the dummy I had started to attack. After my body was tired out I looked around and saw Chiron before speaking, "What happened? It felt like I wasn't in control of my body." I asked and he just smiled and nodded, "That was your battle instincts, it took over. Gods Perseus younhave some of the best battle instincts I have seen." He complimented.

I sighed softly as I was out of breath. I knew that I would need to continuously do this to get better, but that is all my young body could handle. I looked at Chiron, "Why do I feel like an outcast? In the cabin everyone avoids me. Is that really because of Death being my dad?" I inquired the centaur and got a small nod in reply, which caused my smile to fade. "Oh.." I said, and started walking before Chiron stopped me, "My would you look at the time, lunch already. Perseus perhaps you would like to sit at the table with me and Mr. D?" He questioned to which I quickly nodded, "Please." I stated before smiling softly.

As I sat at the large table I saw everyone staring at me. I couldn't see what emotion, but I knew it wasn't a good one. I grabbed some food when Chiron directed me to a fire, "Throw some food in there to make prayers." He told me and I nodded slowly, as I tossed portions of all my food and made my prayers, "To my father, Thanatos, and Tisiphone." **(He gave three prayers, but it is supposed to sound like two)** I walked back to the big table before finishing what was left of my meal and looking at Chiron, "May I sleep outside? I feel uncomfortable in the Hermes cabin." I asked the centaur before waiting for a reply. After what seemed like forever I saw him nod, after that I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding in.

I smile and walk to the woods behind the Hermes cabin. I knew the next few years would be hell. I could just tell, training, the mythical beasts and everything.


End file.
